


谁也不知道为什么韦恩家会如此热衷于快餐食品

by KeiMio



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Reversal, Damian is the oldest, Dick is the youngest, Reverse Robins, reverse batfamily
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiMio/pseuds/KeiMio
Summary: 谁也不知道为什么韦恩家会如此热衷于快餐食品，谁也不知道为什么布鲁斯会认为韦恩家会不喜欢快餐食品。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Kudos: 15





	谁也不知道为什么韦恩家会如此热衷于快餐食品

**Author's Note:**

> *逆序罗宾，脑洞来源于和群里小伙伴讨论关于儿童套餐与赠品
> 
> *一点私设：Shadow Bat-达米安，Kid Bat-提姆，Batboy-杰森，Robin-迪克。韦恩家的男孩都是Batboy开始做起的，除了迪克，他为自己选择了一个与众不同的代号。剩下的补充构想都在最后，也许今后有一天能够用得上。

为了能不受打扰地与家人们共度周末，布鲁斯难得决定在公司加一次班，顺便再参加几个宴会，把该忙的全部提前忙完。

迪克被告知这一消息的时候，他两眼放光，蹦蹦跳跳一路小跑到杰森身边小声嘀咕了好一会儿，才搂紧了在一旁挑眉观望了好半天的达米安。

“达米安！”他悄悄在自以为大哥看不到的背后朝杰森打了个手势，杰森在不远处不情不愿地嘟囔了什么，很快也走近他们。

“听说超人代言过的那家大都会餐厅在哥谭开了分店——我们可以去吃一点吗，一点就好！提米已经答应不告诉布鲁斯了，阿福也保证不会告密！”

“你应该清楚，高热量快餐食品不能带来任何好处。”达米安抱着双臂表现得异常坚决。他逆着光微微俯下身，翘起嘴角像个恶魔，“就算父亲不知道，你们也会胖到再也穿不下你心爱的制服，绳索将承载不了你们的体重，更不能参加夜巡——从此以后哥谭市就再也没有罗宾和蝙蝠男孩（Batboy）。”

两个小孩似乎有被吓到，眼底透着犹豫。然而提姆突然噗嗤一声笑了出来，将气氛破坏得淋漓尽致。达米安愤愤地瞪了对方一眼，然而好不容易获得了一个休息日的韦恩企业小副总毫不在意，甚至还回了他一个挑衅的笑。

嘴上说着拒绝，然而当达米安被直接拖到快餐店正门口时，面对醒目的蝙蝠家族限量迷你手办赠品的宣传海报，最终还是点了点头。迪克与杰森欢呼着击掌，小男孩欣喜的表情让达米安越发无奈起来。

提姆只点了一杯黑咖啡，达米安要了一杯苏打水，迪克毫不犹豫选择了儿童套餐，而杰森面对收银员逐渐有些僵硬的笑，依旧没能决定下来。

“杰伊没有什么想吃的东西吗？”迪克趴在桌面，眼神却一直朝着厨房的方向飘。

“我昨天和提米说过，我已经是一位成熟的战士了，但是……”杰森小心翼翼地瞟了一眼海报，又看了一眼提姆，咽下了后面的话。

“再加一份儿童套餐。”达米安开口得非常及时，几乎能看到杰森目光由暗变亮。

“但是，战士是不可以吃儿童套餐的……”在提姆将挪揄的目光投来时，杰森抬头挺胸试图维持最后的倔强。

“那就打包带回家喂阿尔弗雷德。”

“……阿福不可以吃这些！”

即使食物在他面前散发出诱人的香味，迪克依旧将全部注意力都集中在看不清内容物的小盒子里。他深吸一口气，在达米安与题目的注视下拆开了包装。

“是蝙蝠小子（Kid Bat）！”他激动地大声嚷嚷起来，将只有鸡蛋大小的玩具捧在手心，试图仔细观察它与提姆的区别。提姆微笑着放下咖啡杯，任由男孩拉着他转来转去。

“那个…迪基，我能和你换换吗？”杰森犹豫地问道，其他人这才注意到他手中拿着一个暗影蝙蝠（Shadow Bat）的玩具，而达米安微不可闻地轻轻哼了一声。

迪克不明所以，虽然他很喜欢提姆也很喜欢达米安，但此时的杰森似乎正在用求助般的眼神看着他，让他不忍心拒绝。

达米安本人懒得计较这么多。比起玩具，他对各种武器的兴趣要浓烈得多。他刚从迪克的盘子里捏起一根薯条，男孩们就听到隔壁一座传来了少女的欢呼声：“妈妈你看，是罗宾！我最喜欢罗宾了！”

所有人不约而同的转过头去，涂色鲜艳的小人脸上挂着明媚的笑容，造型定格在伸手比划胜利的V字，看起来就像迪克一样可爱。

小男孩倒是头一回听到这么直白的夸奖（毕竟他在学校的同学都更喜欢他成熟的哥哥们），激动地涨红了脸。一旁的提姆微微蹙眉，表面上不动声色地端起咖啡杯再次抿了一口，但达米安分明看到他的目光又看了一眼那个罗宾玩具。

“我还没有见到蝙蝠男孩（Batboy）的玩具。”杰森东张西望了好一会儿，变得失落起来，“明明宣传海报上有它。”

尽管他们每天都能见到真正的蝙蝠侠与他的家人们，但迪克非常能理解此刻杰森的心情。他张着嘴想了好几秒，才把装着汉堡的盒子往他的方向推了一点儿，“也许、也许是因为卖光了呢？”

“但刚才店员说它们是随机发放的！”杰森难过得就差要哭出来，“一点是因为那些讨厌的家伙背地里说蝙蝠男孩是吸血鬼，其他人吓得不敢要了。”

提姆轻咳一声，敲了敲咖啡杯，发出清脆的一声响。迪克与杰森抬头看去，他们的二哥尽管穿着休闲装，但气势完全就像在办公或者夜巡期间那样。

“再买一份吧，我刚好也饿了。”

新的盒子很快便与一份儿童套餐一同端上了桌。在蝙蝠侠用电脑寻找犯罪者的行踪时，小鸟们也从来没有如此强烈而殷切地盼望过。

杰森深吸一口气，迎着兄弟们紧张的目光，迅速拆开了盒子。

全身漆黑的玩具小人抿着唇，长长的披风无不说明这就是蝙蝠侠。达米安与提姆继续沉默着，而迪克有些担忧地望向杰森，“我觉得蝙蝠侠其实也挺好的……”

“可是你们都见到了自己的玩具，甚至大蝙蝠也有。”杰森其实也很久没有吃到过快餐食品，但他现在完完全全失去了兴趣，耷拉着脑袋显得格外可怜。迪克毫无办法，只能向哥哥们投去求助的眼神。

提姆拿起玩具仔细端详起来，终于在底座密密麻麻的小字里发现了一个疑似生产厂商的名字。他掏出手机开始翻找起来，而达米安猛地从座位上站起身，径直走向了收银台。

两分钟后，四份儿童套餐堆满了男孩们的桌子。所有食物已经快堆成了一座小山，但男孩们的注意力都集中在那些玩具上。

两个罗宾，一个暗影蝙蝠，一个蝙蝠小子，依旧没有蝙蝠男孩。

“我联系了一下厂家，下周一放学后可以带你去领一个蝙蝠男孩的玩具。”提姆将手机屏幕里的短信记录分享给杰森，试图增加自己话语的信服力，然而杰森依旧只是摇头。

“他们一定只是知道你是提姆·德雷克才同意那么做的，大家都不喜欢蝙蝠男孩。”

达米安再次站了起来，但迪克立马拉住了他的衣角，“可是我们已经吃不下更多的食物了…我不想发胖。”

“松手吧格雷森，我只是去找经理谈谈。”

尽管布鲁斯没有刻意隐藏，却也鲜少在公众场合多次提及自己的养子们，但已经和年轻时候的布鲁斯有几分相似外貌的达米安，时不时与布鲁斯一同出席酒会或是代替布鲁斯主持一些会议的韦恩企业实习小总裁提姆，光是这两个人，就已经足够引起不少顾客的注意了。尽管其他人并不知道杰森与迪克的身世，但能与两位在他们眼里几乎是高不可攀的大人物打成一片，一定也不是什么简单的小角色。

带着大都会口音的餐厅经理戴着一副与克拉克·肯特有几分相似的眼镜，不过前额的发型没那么像超人。没有人知道达米安对他到底说了些什么，但他最终还是同意去仓库找一个蝙蝠男孩的玩具免费送给杰森。

“现在我们终于集齐了所有的玩具！”迪克为杰森终于露出笑容而开心，他没有忘记布鲁斯的教导，认认真真的向餐厅经理道谢。

男人愣了一秒，大概是在思考如何称呼男孩，“如果你们仔细观察的话，小少爷们，其实在集齐五件玩具之后，就可以兑换我们餐厅的隐藏款玩具。顺便一说，它是限量非卖品。”

“那我们可以拥有它吗？”迪克捧起了所有的玩具，又忍不住回头看了一眼试图喝下第三杯可乐的杰森。提姆放下了他的第五杯咖啡，一言不发，但已经表现出了充分的好奇。达米安正在拿薯条堆第二十层方塔，但明显也放慢了他的动作。

于是一个包装精致的小盒子放在了迪克的手中。除了多出的一张粘贴着“非卖品”的纸条，就如同其他几个玩具一样，包装上并没有任何可以表面其中角色是谁的标记。

“会是谁呢？蝙蝠女侠？蝙蝠女孩？蝠翼？”

“我猜是芭…蝙蝠女孩。”第一个回答的是杰森。

“也许是猫女。”提姆大概只是随口说说，但很明显戳中了达米安最不爽的一点。

达米安发出了哼的一声，但经不住迪克的追问，只好先放弃与提姆的斗嘴，“既然是集齐五款玩具才能兑换的隐藏款，那一定是对他们而言非常重要的——比如蝙蝠车，或者蝙蝠灯。”

迪克紧张地咽下口水，然而最终的玩具却完全出乎所有人的意料。

达米安立马黑了脸，提姆一口咖啡喷了出来，呛得直咳嗽。杰森要不是被达米安拦住，可能立马就会跑过去问“这是不是有哪里搞错了”。

“是超人！”只有迪克例外。他咧开了嘴，在一片阴郁的兄弟们当中显得格外不同。末了他有些好奇地看向其他人，似乎对这种情况有些不太清楚。

达米安这才重新回想起迪克对他说的第一句话的关键词，超人、大都会，怎么会没有超人的玩具呢？尽管其他人没有多开心，但他希望至少迪克能好好保管他的玩具，别让蝙蝠侠看到。

男孩们开始发愁要如何解决面前这一大桌食物了。

布鲁斯回家的时候，男孩们正挤在客厅最大的长沙发上，看起来有些无精打采。要知道，刮风下雨也不间断的夜巡从未让他们表现出如此疲倦的状态。

“发生什么事了吗？”他脱下自己的外套，有些好奇地看向阿尔弗雷德，但只获得了一个摇头。

“好吧，孩子们，我现在要告诉你们一个好消息，”布鲁斯走到他们面前，试图用一种（他自以为）振奋的口气宣告，“我打算全程陪你们度过这个周末，或许我们可以试试在哥谭新开的那家快餐店？听说很多孩子都喜欢儿童套餐赠送的玩具。”

达米安翻了个白眼，提姆则抽搐了一下，杰森立马打了个饱嗝。而迪克，缩在达米安的怀里，完全没有布鲁斯预想中开心的反应。

“对不起，我收回以前说过的那些话…我再也不想吃快餐食品了。”

-END.

最近疯狂沉迷逆序罗宾，悄悄叨叨一会儿私设：

达米安，初代Batboy，在接受提姆成为家庭的一员后，一开始其实并没有代号。直到某位的阿卡姆粉丝搞了个必须要同时在两个不同地点合作拆除的炸弹，粉丝团成员们这才注意到哥谭突然多了一个比黑暗骑士更阴郁（多半是因为达米安下手比较重）的影子。Shadow Bat这个称号不是达米安主动选择，但他最后还是默认了——至少它听起来其实还是挺酷的。但大部分时候大家很难区分蝙蝠侠与他的影子，直到戈登局长发现了惨不忍睹的抓捕现场。

提姆，二代Batboy，布鲁斯对外宣称他十分欣赏提姆的能力，然而达米安起初与这个弟弟相处得并不融洽。但后来两人是如何改观，无论杰森与迪克如何询问，当事人从来都拒绝回答，甚至连阿尔弗雷德与布鲁斯都只是一笑而过。在杰森到来后，提姆选择成为Kid Bat，继续守护他们的哥谭。“世界上哪有像你这么红的蝙蝠！”杰森曾不止一次吐槽过，但很快他便用自己的行动打了自己的脸。

杰森，三代Batboy。起初所有Batboy的制服都像蝙蝠侠一样是黑色的，只有一小块布料是暗红。但先是提姆，然后是杰森，不仅有将暗红越改越鲜艳的趋势，甚至还在考虑把面具也换换。由于下手不比达米安轻，配上红色的制服，一度被偷偷成为“吸血蝙蝠”。为什么是偷偷？当然是因为不想挨揍。

迪克被收养的时候，杰森曾担心过自己是不是也要重新选择一个代号。但聪明的小男孩发现所有秘密并接受了布鲁斯的邀请后，主动提出了Robin。在鲜艳的制服与绿鳞小短裤第一次出现在哥谭夜空后，媒体记者就联合起来抨击过蝙蝠侠甚至是哥谭警局，甚至连一些儿童教育学家也站出来表示指责，但最后似乎出于某些原因（你们懂的）不了了之。


End file.
